


Cursed

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Per!verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Sam took another deep breath.  “I think we need to stage an intervention.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a world where Castiel is learning to be more human and trying to figure out how to deal with his growing human emotions. The problem with that is that Castiel tries to deal with them Winchester style 

 

  
“So, the legend says that anyone touching the amulet will burst into,” he stopped to look at the research, “‘unimaginable need’ and will have to ‘embrace the sweetest of embraces’ to stave off the effects.”

“Or?” Dean asked.

“Or they’ll ‘die of the heat of unquenchable love’.”

“Seriously?”

Sam laughed.  “I’m just reading the history.  But we’ve got two people who’ve touched it.  One went into cardiac arrest and the other mauled the girl he was trying to scare with the haunted house legend.”

“What is it with kids thinking they can get some action in haunted houses anyway?  Remember those kids in Indiana?”

Sam shook his head.  “No idea, man.  But we better get this taken care of before there are any more casualties.”

“So what do we have to do?”

“Break it.”

“And?”

“That’s it.  Break it.”

“Huh, it normally isn’t that simple.”

**

“Sam,” Dean’s voice was darker than usual, more like the husky whiskey it took when he was working some girl at the bar. 

Sam turned to look at his brother and it didn’t take a genius to see what had happened.  Dean was holding the amulet by the necklace, not the jewel, but somehow he was still getting the full effect of the curse.  “Damn it, Dean,” he swore.  They were a good fifteen minutes from the nearest bar and he wasn’t sure he trusted his brother not to do something stupid in his current condition.

“Sammy,” his brother said with a smile that was 49% little boy and 51% mischief.  It was the one he always wore when he wanted Sam to team up with him for something stupid.  “you know I love you, Sam.”

Sam groaned because there was no way he was making out with his brother to appease some stupid curse.  Okay, well if it was life or death maybe, but until the heart attack was imminent he was keeping a few feet between them.  “Dean, you got hit by the curse.  Give me the amulet.  Maybe if we break it the curse will dissolve too.”

Dean sauntered over, his hand sliding the amulet across the table that Sam had put between them.  When Sam reached out with his knife to pull it over to his side, Dean jerked it back. 

“What do I get for giving it to you?”

Sam sighed.  “The knowledge that you didn’t try to make out with your little brother.”

Dean pouted, “Come on, Sammy,” he said, his voice taking on an edge that Sam knew too well.  It wasn’t the ‘annoyed big brother’ voice, but the ‘hiding my pain to make you think it’s nothing’ voice.

“Jesus, Dean, how bad is it?”

“Sam?  Dean?” 

Sam could have kissed the angel for his entrance into the room, but stopped before he could say anything as Dean grabbed the angel, pushed him up against the wall, and devoured his lips.  He opened his mouth, then shut it again.  Dean’s hands were framing Castiel’s face and the angel’s body was still except where his hands seemed to flutter over Dean’s arms and sides, unsure of what to do with them.

He was just beginning to wonder if he could slink out the side door when he remembered the amulet.  Dean dropped it in his urgency to get to the angel so Sam grabbed the heavy mallet they’d brought up and swung hard, bringing it down with a loud crash onto the table.  The amulet shattered and when he looked up Dean was stalking away from Castiel.  The angel was staring at Sam in confusion.  Dean was staring at Sam, eyes wide in disbelief.  Sam looked down because as many times as he’d wished Dean would get it over with and kiss Castiel he knew what had just happened was just going to set the whole damn thing back even further.

“I uh … I should … “

“I’ll go,” Castiel said, and then he was gone.

Dean nodded and backed out of the room, his hand rubbing over his face as he walked away.

Sam let out a deep sigh.  And then jumped as Gabriel popped up right in front of him.  “Jesus, Gabriel.”

“Ah ah ah, don’t you know about blasphemy, Sammy?” the angel asked.  He looked around the room and frowned.  “Where are the love birds?”

“Oh god, you did this.”

“Right you are,” the former Trickster said with a smile.  “So did they finally get my message?”

“Castiel went running and Dean is probably trying to drink away the memory as we speak.”

“They did kiss, right?”

“Yeah, but it was a curse.”

“How are those two still alive with this amount of stupid?”

For once, Sam agreed with the angel.  Sam took another deep breath.  “I think we need to stage an intervention.”

“Really?”

“I was joking when I first thought it, but I’m liking the idea of Bobby’s panic room more and more.”

“I’ve always wanted to have an intervention.  Don’t worry, Sammy, I’ll take care of everything.”

“Don’t you-” the Archangel was gone though.  “Gabriel!  Don’t you do anything!  And it’s Sam!”

 **

Later that night, Sam cursed his luck for getting involved with Gabriel, even by accident.  In his sleep, Chuck flinched, Anna laughed and Uriel thought about smiting things.  Bobby sat up straight in bed, reaching for a shot gun, and a guy who worked part time at a record store wondered why archangels were suddenly showing up in his dreams. 

 

 


End file.
